randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Raiders of the Lost Nomicon
"Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 13, 2013. Synopsis When Randy loses the NinjaNomicon, he must save it before hundreds of years of Ninja wisdom is revealed to his enemies. Plot The episode starts off with Randy in the NinjaNomicon, climbing a waterfall. Randy slips and falls (because of a couple of falling fish), landing in the water and the Nomicon "helping" him to the surface. Randy claims that the Nomicon wasn't teaching him anything useful and laments on how he could not understand what it was saying. He willingly exits the Nomicon (into a bathroom stall) and exclaims out loud that he was sick of not getting straight answers out of the Nomicon. Howard then tells Randy that he had gotten a McFist Pad and he could ask it since it has the entire internet. Randy asks it the lesson from the Nomicon (which stated that if a tiger didn't get its paws wet, it wouldn't catch any fish) and sees Brock Octane's Tiger Paw fighting technique. Randy exclaims his happiness that he finally got a straight answer and accidentally leaves the Nomicon when leaving to class. Bash picks up the Nomicon and walks away, unwilst to Randy, who used the McFist Pad (with Howard) to go to their lockers. Randy realizes he had left the Nomicon behind and goes to get it from Bash, who he had spotted carrying the Nomicon. Randy goes on a wild goose chase in an attempt to get his Nomicon back. It ends up going with Bash again, who takes it home and gives it to Viceroy to be a doorstop. Viceroy then takes it to McFist to complain, but the Sorcerer recognizes it and attempts to open it with Red Stank. Randy, who had snuck in, steps in and attempts to battle for the Nomicion; however, he is beaten quickly down. He is captured and Sorcerer attempts to kill Randy by choking him using Red Stank, despite his attempt to run away. As he is being choked, Randy recalls all the lessons the Nomicon had taught him and he quickly uses Ninja Air Fist to escape. He then attempts to make his escape, applying everything he had known from the previous episodes. Randy makes his escape using Ninja Rage and eventually makes it to Howard, who was at Randy's room playing Grave Puncher. Howard exclaims his happiness that he has finally made it past many levels thanks to the McFist Pad. Randy then walks off, despite Howard's apparent befuddlement and shock, to train more in the Nomicon. Randy apologizes to the Nomicon and it tells him the waterfall again. Despite his unwillingness to do so, Randy climbs the waterfall and tells the Nomicon that it couldn't be to hard. The Nomicon throws a fish at him and the episode ends. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *The Sorcerer *McFist *Viceroy *Howard Weinerman Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Robo-Apes *Robo-Mantis *Bucky Hensletter *Principal Slimovitz *Coach Green *The Sorcerer's Rat *Brock Octane Trivia *The title is a reference the 1981 movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, the first film in the "Indiana Jones" series. *This is the first episode in which Randy sees the Sorcerer outside of the NinjaNomicon. *This is the first time Randy willingly exits the Nomicon without its shloomping him out. *This is the first time the Sorcerer uses red stank. *The first occurrence of Nomicon teachings being brought up again happens here. *On iTunes, Amazon, and several TV listing sites, this episode is titled "Raiders of the Last Nomicon," most likely due to a typo. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1